


A Gift

by BegundalBusuk



Series: OTP [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bottom Eren Yeager, Chubby Eren Yeager, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Eren Jeager is a cutie, Horny Eren Yeager, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), oil sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegundalBusuk/pseuds/BegundalBusuk
Summary: Tidak masalah harus bekerja di hari libur. Asal Levi dapat melihat pemandangan indah yang menyapanya saat pulang ke apartemen seperti ini.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: OTP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071623
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EARLY GIFT FOR LEVI BIRTHDAY!
> 
> Ini fanfiksi two-shot. Bagian kedua saya upload saat malam tahun baru. Tidak ada esek-esek di chapter ini. Sesekali saya ingin bikin adegan yang nanggung kayak gini. Hehe. 
> 
> Ah, ya. SELAMAT HARI NATAL. Terlalu awal, tapi tidak apa-apalah, ya. Selamat menikmati!

Orang tolol mana yang masih bekerja saat malam natal? Jawabannya; Erwin Smith. Pria pirang beralis ulat bulu itu dengan sangat percaya diri membatalkan liburan singkat seluruh karyawannya. Levi tidak penah habis pikir. Mungkin salah satu sahabatnya itu tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana gemasnya menunggu liburan hanya untuk menikmati waktu bersama seseorang.

 _Well_ , Erwin Smith memang masih bujang. Atau akan selalu bujang? Levi tidak tahu. Dan tidak peduli.

Libur malam natal akhirnya batal. Erwin beralasan, “Sebagai gantinya, kalian akan mendapatkan libur akhir tahun lebih panjang”. Ya, benar. Lebih panjang sehari. Pimpinan perusahaan _Survey Corp_ tersebut sebenarnya hanya memindahkan libur malam natal ke hari lain saja. Sesimpel itu.

Levi menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah sampai di area apartemen. Merasa jauh lebih lelah karena harus menghadapi jalanan yang padat. Beruntung ia memilih menggunakan kendaraan pribadi dan tidak harus berdesak-desakkan dengan orang lain selama beberapa jam.

Suasana apartemen menjadi jauh lebih hangat. Berbagai macam ornamen natal menghiasi lobi. Pohon natal berukuran besar berdiri di salah satu sudut dengan lampu menyala. Kaki melangkah menuju lift. Levi masuk ke dalam saat pintu terbuka dan segera menekan lantai teratas, tempat kamar apartemennya berada. Selama perjalanan, ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Lelah luar biasa. Tiba-tiba rindu dengan seseorang dan ranjang besar yang hangat.

Suara _ding_ terdengar pelan bersamaan pintu lift yang terbuka lebar. Levi keluar dengan langkah gontai dan berjalan menuju salah satu dari dua pintu apartemen yang berada di lantai tersebut. Ia membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci sama sekali. Tanda jika seseorang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Namun, kening segera mengerut tajam saat seluruh lampu apartemen masih mati.

Gelap.

Hanya ada sumber cahaya dari jendela besar di ruang tamu yang tidak tertutupi oleh tirai.

“Eren?”

Tidak ada jawaban.

Levi semakin dalam memasuki apartemen. Ekspresi berubah khawatir. Kekasih yang biasanya akan menyapa saat ia pulang, kini tidak terlihat di mana pun. Kaki melangkah cepat menuju area dapur dan ruang makan. Tidak ada orang. Balkon juga sepi. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa hanyalah kamar utama.

“Eren?!”

Nada khawatir dan panik terdengar sangat jelas. Levi membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit kasar. Saat itulah semua kekhawatirannya luntur.

Mata hitam melebar, terpana usai menemukan kekasih hati yang ternyata memang ada di apartemen. Hanya saja, penampilan pemuda tersebut terlihat… asing. Bukan asing buruk, tapi justru membuat Levi tidak lagi merasakan lelah yang beberapa menit lalu membuatnya menggerutu selama perjalanan pulang.

Di sana, di atas ranjang besar, Eren sedang berbaring menyamping. Wajah manis merona merah. Rambut panjang diurai begitu saja, membingkai pipi tembam. Sepasang mata hijau terlihat malu-malu, tapi ada kilat lain yang membuat Levi menelan ludah. Pemuda tersebut nampak sangat menawan dengan _lingerie_ hitam transparan, memamerkan dada dan perut berlemak yang selalu menggiurkan.

Kekasihnya memang tidak memiliki tubuh ramping. Beberapa anggota tubuhnya memiliki tumpukkan lemak yang masih sedap untuk dinikmati. Setidaknya, bagi Levi, ia sangat suka melihat tubuh berisi tersebut tergeletak di atas ranjang.

“ _Daddy_ …,” panggilnya dengan nada mendayu sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata. Bibir penuh segera tersenyum lebar saat pria dewasa melangkah mendekat. Levi melepas jas kerja dengan sangat terburu-buru. Dasi menyusul di lantai kamar, tergeletak tak berdaya.

Ranjang berdecit saat tubuh pendek mulai merangkak. Mata hitam mendadak lebih gelap, penuh dengan gairah yang membuat pemuda berisi melenguh nakal.

“Apa ini, _hm_? Hadiah natal untukku?”

Suara bariton sedikit lebih berat dan serak. Levi menelan ludah, merangkak lebih dekat hanya untuk meraba lengan kekasihnya yang kenyal. Kekehan terdengar merdu, Eren menggeleng pelan, menggigit bibir dengan gerakan sensual sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk berlutut. Tubuh beraroma vanila itu mendekat, bersimpuh di hadapan pria kekar yang mulai bernapas cepat.

“Hadiah natal dan ulang tahun untuk _Daddy_ ,” jawabnya setengah mendesah.

Hanya ada gumaman penuh apresiasi yang terdengar. Levi tidak bergerak, masih berlutut, menjulang di hadapan pemuda binal yang kini merangkak dengan bokong di udara. Hingga ia menangkap sesuatu—atau benda tersebut.

“Benda apa yang ada di bokongmu, _Baby_?”

Eren berkedip beberapa kali lalu menyeringai nakal. Bibir penuh kembali digigit. Ia bergerak lagi, kali ini rebah di atas ranjang dan melebarkan kaki. _Lingerie_ tersibak, memamerkan celana dalam wanita dengan tali tipis dan renda kecil yang hanya cukup menutupi setengah penis mungil. Sepasang mata hitam menatap tanpa berkedip. Tiba-tiba merasa tenggorokan menjadi kering saat melihat suatu benda yang kini berada di dalam kerutan lubang.

“Aku baru saja membeli dan mencoba alat pemijat prostat,” kekehnya setengah mendesah. Levi dapat melihat kerutan lubangnya berkontraksi, membuat benda dengan ujung muncil berwarna hitam itu bergerak sedikit.

“ _Hmm_. Dan bagaimana rasanya?”

Tangan mulai membuka kancing kemeja satu per satu. Eren menjilat bibir. Merasa semakin bergairah ketika memandang kekasih hati sedang melepas pakaian dengan gerakan perlahan. Levi hanya diam, meski napas tetap memburu. Dua tangan beralih melepas celana kain hitam, membuang ke sembarang arah dan menyisakan _trunk_ berwarna abu-abu gelap.

“Nik-mat, _Daddy_ …”

Otot mulai berkontraksi, membuat ujung alat tersebut berhasil menyundul prostat. Tubuh berisi menggeliat sensual. Saat itulah mata hitam menemukan jejak sperma di sekitar perut berlemak. Ada bercak yang sudah mengering juga di sekitar _lingerie_ seksi tersebut. Tanda jika kekasihnya sudah klimaks beberapa kali.

Levi menghela napas berat. Keringat mulai membasahi kening. Ia mendekat lagi, sengaja menggesek selangkangannya yang sudah besar ke paha gemuk kekasihnya. “Sudah berapa kali muncrat, _Baby_? Katakan pada _Daddy_.”

Eren mendesah nyaring. Lubang tidak berhenti berkedut. Bokong mulai bergetar, meliuk sensual. Dua tangan meremas seprai dengan sangat kuat. Mata hijau mulai menggelap. Gairah terasa jauh lebih tinggi ketika kekasihnya sudah datang, melihat secara langsung kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat berantakan.

“T-Tig— _aahn_!”

Tubuh sedikit mengentak. Sperma yang mulai bening mengalir dari lubang urinal. Penis bergetar, terkulai lemas di perut berlipat. Sebuah pemandangan erotis yang membuat Levi tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi. Ia merangkak, mengurung tubuh besar kekasihnya dan segera meraup bibir penuh. Decap basah terdengar di dalam kamar. Eren mengerang. Tidak kuasa menahan nikmat saat alat tersebut kembali menghajar prostat, seirama dengan otot rektum yang berkontraksi.

Cumbuan berlangsung panas. Dua tangan kasar dan besar meraba tubuh molek tanpa jeda. Levi bergumam pelan, fokus utama kini bertambah saat menemukan dua puting yang menggoda. Kecupan beralih pada leher basah penuh keringat. Lidah kasar menjilat perlahan, merasakan asin yang justru semakin memecut gairah.

Eren semakin vokal. Pinggul besar tidak berhenti bergoyang. Kiri. Kanan. Lalu berputar, sengaja menggesek selangkangan kekasihnya yang masih di dalam sangkar. Levi menggeram. Cumbuan turun ke bawah, menggoda puting kanan dari balik _lingerie_ tipis.

“ _Aahn_!— _D-Daddy_!”

Tubuh semakin meliuk. Levi menjilat dan mengisap dengan rakus. Dada bidang merapat ketika tangan yang tidak menumpu tubuh mulai menjalar ke bawah. Mata hijau segera terbelalak. Tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan meraih alat pemijat prostat dan mengeluarkannya dalam satu tarikan.

Kepala bersurai hitam kini berada di antara dua paha yang terbuka lebar. Eren mengerang. Punggung melengkung erotis. Tidak kuasa menahan jilatan basah di area kerutan yang berkedut geli. Gumaman bercampur dengan decap basah memenuhi kamar. Levi memenetrasi lubang tersebut menggunakan lidah. Masuk. Keluar. Sesekali akan berputar untuk memijat otot rektum yang bergetar. Sepasang mata hitam tidak berhenti mengamati, mereguk semua ekspresi seks milik kekasih yang selalu membuat hati berdebar.

Tepat sebelum Eren klimaks, lidah liat itu menjauh bersamaan dengan tubuh kekar yang kembali berlutut. Selangkangan semakin bengkak. Mata hijau berkilat penuh nafsu. Pemuda binal menggigit bibir bawah dan mulai bangkit untuk merangkak. Dua tangan meraba tonjolan di balik celana dalam abu-abu yang ketat. Merasakan penis panjang yang keras sedang berkedut, senang akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian.

Levi mendesah lega ketika celana sudah diturunkan. Ia menunduk, memandang kelaminnya yang keras sedang menggesek wajah tembam Eren. Lima tahun tinggal bersama, kekasihnya memang tidak pernah berhenti membuat jantung berdebar dengan cepat.

“Isap,” perintahnya dengan suara serak.

Kepala penis tanpa kulup yang kemerahan dikecup perlahan. Bibir penuh mencumbu penuh perasaan. Sesekali akan menjulurkan lidah untuk menggoda lubang urinal, mengirimkan geletar nikmat hingga dua paha kokoh sedikit bergetar. Kepala bersurai panjang itu menengadah, sengaja tidak melepaskan pandangan ketika mulut mulai terbuka dan memasukkan penis panjang dengan perlahan.

“ _Agh_ — _fuck_ …”

Levi menggeram pelan. Sebelah tangan meremas helai cokelat cukup kasar. Alis tipis menukik tajam, membentuk kerutan dalam. Mulut basah sudah mengurung seluruh permukaan penis. Erengan terdengar sedikit tidak jelas. Mata hijau setengah terbuka saat ujung hidung menyentuh bulu kemaluan milik kekasih yang terpangkas rapi. Eren berhenti di posisi seperti itu selama beberapa detik. Tenggorokan berkontraksi, memijat seluruh batang kemaluan tanpa cela. Remasan pada helai rambut semakin mengencang. Geraman terdengar animalistik bersamaan dengan pinggul yang mulai bergerak.

Kepala berambut hitam menengadah sejenak. Mata terpejam erat. Tak kuasa menahan nikmat ketika ujung penisnya menyundul bagian terdalam dari tenggorokan Eren. Liur mulai menetes dari sela bibir, turun menyusuri dagu dan menetes ke seprai. Tubuh gemuk perlahan rileks. Pasrah ketika pinggul sang kekasih bergeak lebih cepat, mencari pelepasan.

“ _Fuck_!— _B-baby_ — _argh_!”

Paha bergetar hebat. Air mata nikmat mengalir memasahi pipi. Eren menatap tanpa berkedip, memandang wajah erotis Levi yang menahan kepalanya dengan kuat. Dada terasa panas kekurangan udara. Tubuh lemas menjauh saat semburan sperma di dalam mulut sudah berhenti. Embus napas memburu memenuhi kamar.

Bibir merah yang bengkak terbuka, memamerkan cairan putih yang masih berkumpul di dalam mulut. Seolah memberikan bukti konkret yang membuat pria kekar mengumpat kasar. Memberikan pujian manis, menyebut Eren sebagai kekasih paling menawan.

Gairah belum juga surut. Terutama setelah sperma ditelan dengan gerakan sensual. Penis besar yang melemas, perlahan mulai keras kembali. Tubuh berisi kini berbalik, menungging memamerkan kerutan lubang yang berkedut, meminta perhatian.

"L-Levih... hhh... l-lagi..."

Hanya desahan lirih saja sudah membuat tubuh kekar kehilangan kendali.

 _Well_ , Levi sama sekali tidak keberatan jatah liburannya diambil secara sepihak oleh Erwin jika ia mendapatkan hadiah natal dan ulang tahun sebinal ini.


	2. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mungkin kita memang tidak bisa pergi liburan di luar sana, tapi… bukan berarti kita tidak bisa menikmati waktu ini, kan?”
> 
> Erent sama sekali tidak keberatan harus menikmati libur panjang di rumah. Toh, ia dapat bermain bersama kekasih hati sepuasnya. Asalkan ada Levi, semua hal pasti terasa menyenangkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAI!
> 
> Maaf yaaa kalau chapter terakhir telat update. Baru sempat sekarang. Jadi... meski tahun baru sudah lewat, semoga masih bisa dinikmati.

Erwin Smith menepati janjinya.

Kabar baik, setelah mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil mengenai pembatalan libur natal beberapa hari yang lalu, satu per satu karyawan mulai mengemukakan keluh kesah. Mereka menyebut pimpinan Survey Corp bertindak sedikit keterlaluan bila jatah libur akhir tahun hanya ditambah satu hari. Mereka bilang, “Bukankah ini sama saja dengan memindah libur natal di hari yang berbeda?”

Levi cukup terkejut. Ternyata mereka memiliki otak dan mampu berpikir seperti itu.

Awalnya hanya satu orang saja yang berani mengungkapkan pendapat. Semakin mendekati libur akhir tahun baru, beberapa orang mulai ikut berbicara. Hingga akhirnya Erwin Smith menyerah. Lelaki beralis ulat bulu itu memberikan bonus dua hari libur.

Tidak ada yang berani berdemo lagi. Empat hari liburan sudah lebih dari cukup. Pun, Erwin nampaknya juga enggan untuk melakukan negosiasi lebih dari itu.

Levi tidak menolak. Ia masih sangat waras untuk menerima keputusan rekan sekaligus atasannya. Lagipula, orang sinting mana yang merasa tidak bersyukur mendapatkan jatah liburan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya?

Satu orang lagi yang merasa senang dengan kabar tersebut—tentu saja—adalah kekasih hati. Mata hijau yang indah tidak berhenti berbinar bahagia. Eren mengulum senyum, tidak berhenti membicarakan rencana liburan. Berbagai tempat wisata bahkan ia susun sedemikian rupa saat malam hari. Levi sampai harus turun tangan, menarik tubuh besar dan semok itu kembali ke ranjang saat pukul tiga pagi.

“Aku hanya ingin memastikan liburan kita berjalan lancar, _Daddy_ …,” rengeknya dengan sepasang mata yang membuat hati meleleh.

Levi tidak tahan.

Ia menghela napas, melepaskan dekapan hangat dan membiarkan kekasihnya kembali bergelut di depan laptop.

Tidak ada yang sanggup menolak tatapan tersebut. Terutama Levi.

Lalu hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Dan Levi sama sekali tidak menyangka jika badai salju akan menghancurkan semua rencana milik Eren.

●●●

Sesuai dugaan, pemuda manis mendadak murung seharian. Eren tidak bersemangat. Binar bahagia yang beberapa hari lalu terlihat jelas saat mendengar ‘libur panjang’ dari mulut Levi, kini menghilang begitu saja. Mata hijau berubah… hampa.

Levi tidak terkejut. Ia tahu antusiasme kekasihnya selama beberapa hati. Merasa tidak sabar untuk pergi liburan bersama. Maka dari itu ia merasa wajar melihat kondisi Eren saat ini.

Menurut perkiraan cuaca, badai salju akan berlangsung selama dua hari. Sebuah berita yang semakin membuat Eren merasa terpuruk. Tubuh berisi bergelung di balik selimut tebal. Sama sekali tidak memberikan celah bagi Levi untuk mengamati wajahnya. Meski begitu, lelaki pendek tersebut sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana rupa kekasihnya.

“ _Baby_ …”

Tidak ada respon.

Eren masih bersembunyi di balik selimut. Seolah tidak ingin mendengar siaran televisi mengenai berita badai salju. Levi menghela napas panjang. Ia segera mematikan layar televisi dan mendekati ranjang. Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki pria pendek tersebut yang berjalan dengan sangat perlahan.

“Eren…”

Masih tidak ada reaksi. Gundukan selimut besar itu hanya diam. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Lalu isakan terdengar lirih. Meski samar, tapi sudah cukup membuat Levi sadar bahwa kekasihnya memang sedang merasa sedih. Ia menarik napas dalam, sebelum akhirnya merangkak ke atas ranjang yang berderit.

Levi tidak pandai berkata-kata. Ia adalah pribadi paling kaku jika sedang berada di posisi seperti ini. Meskipun kekasihnya menangis dan merasa sedih, ia tetap tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa agar suasana hatinya membaik. Maka dari itu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendekap gundukan tersebut dengan kuat. Memberikan tanda secara nonverbal bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berada di posisi yang sama. Levi rebah dengan posisi menyamping sembari mendekap tubuh Eren yang bersembunyi di balik selimut. Hingga akhirnya gundukan tersebut bergerak. Dekapan sedikit melonggar, memberikan ruang bagi pemuda itu untuk keluar dari sangkar.

Sesuai dugaan, Eren benar-benar menangis. Pipi basah. Mata hijau terlihat sembab dan sedikit merah. Nyaris melebihi warna merah yang ada di hidungnya. Sepasang alis menukik membentuk ekspresi kesal dan sedih secara bersamaan. Bibir merah muda tidak berhenti digigit, bahkan sedikit bergetar guna menahan isak. Meski penampilannya sangat berantakan, nyatanya Levi merasa gemas melihat wajah kekasihnya.

Pria itu mengulum bibir, membentuk senyum kecil sembari membuka tangan. Tidak ada kata-kata lembut, tapi Eren sudah merasa dicintai. Air mata kembali jatuh sebelum tubuh semok itu menubruk Levi, menenggelamkan wajah tepat di dada bidang yang hangat. Lagi, dekapan diberikan secara percuma. Kali ini disertai oleh usapan lembut di bagian punggung. Berharap sentuhan tersebut dapat membuat kekasihnya merasa lebih baik.

Sweter berwarna _navy_ mulai basah oleh tumpahan air mata. Levi tidak berhenti mendekap dan memberikan usapan pada punggung. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, isak tangis mulai mereda. Eren menggesek wajah, berusaha menghilangkan sensasi basah yang membuat matanya gatal. Lalu ia mengangkat kepala, mengistirahatkan dagu di atas dada bidang yang bergerak naik dan turun dengan tenang.

“Lebih baik?”

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Bibir mengerucut sangat menggemaskan. Sebuah pemandangan yang jelas tidak akan bisa membuat Levi Ackerman diam begitu saja. Pria itu menunduk, memberikan kecupan singkat di permukaan lembut tersebut sebanyak dua kali. “Kenapa menangis?”

Eren mengerutkan kening. Dua tangan meremas sweter kekasihnya dengan kuat. Seolah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. “Aku kesal, _Daddy_ … liburan kita gagal karena badai salju. Aku… aku…”

“Hei, tidak apa-apa,” ujar Levi dengan suara yang jauh lembut dari biasanya. Ia kembali mengusap punggung dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangannya yang bebas mulai membelai pipi gembil.

“Tapi aku sudah mencari tempat-tempat yang akan kita kunjungi selama liburan!”

“Aku tahu, _Baby_. Aku lihat semuanya, bukan?”

Tidak ada balasan. Bibir merah muda tertekuk ke bawah dan sedikit bergetar. “T-Tapi… aku ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama _Daddy_ …”

Levi tahu. Ia sudah lihat semua hal yang dilakukan kekasihnya selama beberapa hari. Menyiapkan seluruh rencana, mencari tempat penginapan dan lokasi-lokasi yang kelak akan didatangi. Ia tahu. Eren sangat menantikan liburan ini. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Badai salju menghambat semuanya. Pun, ia tidak mau memaksakan diri menerjang badai hanya untuk menghabiskan liburan yang sebenarnya tetap bisa mereka nikmati bersama.

“Mungkin kita memang tidak bisa pergi liburan di luar sana, tapi… bukan berarti kita tidak bisa menikmati waktu ini, kan?”

●●●

Eren terdiam di tempat. Kini, ia duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Mata tidak berkedip. Salah. Ia _tidak mau_ berkedip. Beberapa menit yang lalu kekasihnya memberitahu bahwa mereka masih tetap bisa menikmati liburan panjang ini meski tidak pergi ke luar rumah. Hanya saja… ia tidak mengira jika ‘menikmati liburan’ yang dimaksud oleh Levi adalah seperti ini.

Di sisi lain, pria pendek nampak puas melihat ekspresi dari pemuda manis tersebut. Bibir tipis membentuk seringai seksi. Sebuah pemandangan mengerikan yang sanggup membuat Eren menahan napas.

Usai memberitahu bahwa mereka tetap bisa menikmati liburan bersama, Levi meminta kekasihnya untuk duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan ketika Eren bertanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

“Diam dan lihat saja,” katanya.

Sebuah jawaban ambigu yang membuat pemuda tersebut terlihat gelisah.

Levi memang tidak banyak memberikan detail penjelasan. Ia segera turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil sesuatu di laci nakas. Meski tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Eren yakin bila pria itu mengambil satu buah botol dari dalam sana. Tidak berapa lama, ia kembali merangkak ke atas ranjang. Sepasang mata hitam terlihat lebih gelap. Ada binar sensual yang membuat pemuda semok merinding.

Tanpa bicara, Levi berlutut sembari melepas sweter _navy_. Ia melempar pakaian tersebut ke sembarang arah. Hanya tersisa celana jin dan kaus putih tanpa lengan. Sejenak, pria itu hanya diam di sana; berlutut sembari menatap lurus ke arah kekasih hati yang masih menutup mulut.

Lalu, tangan kekar itu mulai bergerak. Ia meraih ujung kaus putih dengan gerakan perlahan. Eren sama sekali tidak berkedip ketika kekasihnya mengangkat kain tersebut ke atas. Gerakannya sangat lambat. Seolah membiarkan sepasang mata hijau mengamati otot perut yang seksi.

Pemuda semok menahan napas. Mulut setengah terbuka. Kini, kaus putih sudah terangkat hingga sebatas dada. Memamerkan dada bidang yang keras dan nyaman sekali untuk bersembunyi. Puting kecokelatan sedikit mengeras. Eren membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia memainkan bagian tersebut. Apakah Levi akan marah?

Sayang, semua pemandangan indah harus menghilang karena pria itu kembali menurunkan kaus. Seakan memang sengaja ingin menggoda kekasihnya lebih dari ini.

“ _D-Daddy_ …”

Eren merengek bersamaan dengan helaan napas berat. Ia sedikit memanyunkan bibir saat menyadari bahwa Levi sedang menyeringai puas.

“Apa? _Baby_ ingin aku melepas kaus ini?”

Sepasang mata hijau berkilat. Eren menjilat bibir bawah lalu mengangguk lemah. “Y-Ya…”

Tidak ada balasan. Pria dewasa hanya mendengkus pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali menarik kaus putih ke atas. Gerakannya masih lambat. Hanya saja, ia tidak lagi berhenti di tengah jalan. Eren tidak bisa menutup mulut ketika melihat kaus tersebut sudah melewati area dada dan kini sedang menuju area kepala.

Kaus sudah bergabung dengan sweter. Levi berlutut setengah telanjang. Otot kekar terpampang tanpa ada kain penutup lagi. Dada bidang bergerak dengan ritme tenang. Puting cokelat masih keras. Bibir tipis menyeringai lagi saat menyadari bagian mana yang sedang diperhatikan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Eren masih terpana. Ia belum pernah melihat Levi melakukan adegan lepas pakaian sesensual itu. Selama ini, ia lebih sering menggoda pria tersebut. Entah menggunakana pakaian seksi atau sengaja bergoyang pinggul untuk membuat kelamin besar mengeras. Namun, kini, posisi mereka tiba-tiba tertukar.

Levi berusaha menggodanya.

Kekasihnya ingin membuktikan bahwa mereka masih tetap bisa bersenang-senang meski tidak berkeliling ke tempat romantis.

“Jadi…,” bariton terdengar sangat sensual. Levi sedikit menunduk untuk meraih satu botol yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia memutar benda tersebut agar Eren dapat membaca mereknya. “… siap untuk menikmati liburan, _Baby_?”

_Minyak pijat?_

Oh, bajingan.

Semua rencana liburan yang gagal akhirnya berhasil lenyap dari dalam kepala Eren.

●●●

Mereka tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Eren benar-benar tidak tahu harus malu atau senang. Kini, ia tengkurap di atas ranjang yang sudah dilapisi oleh kain lagi oleh Levi. Tubuh semok tidak tertutupi oleh pakaian apa pun. Pria itu memintanya untuk melepas semua baju, termasuk dalaman.

Hubungan mereka memang sudah berlangsung sangat lama. Eren tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa kali Levi melihat tubuh polosnya. Namun, entah mengapa, tengkurap di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benang pun masih tetap membuatnya merasa… malu. Terbukti dengan pipi gembil yang tidak berhenti dipenuhi oleh semburat merah.

Semua semakin bertambah buruk saat merasakan beban di area paha. Levi sedang mendudukinya. Beban pria tersebut memang terasa lebih berat, tapi tidak membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Hal yang membuat pemuda semok semakin gugup dan malu adalah kekasihnya masih belum mengatakan sesuatu. Usai memberikan instruksi untuk melepaskan baju, pria itu kembali diam. Mata setajam elang tidak berhenti mengamati. Bahkan meski dalam posisi seperti ini, Eren merasa punggungnya mulai panas. Tanda jika Levi sedang memandangnya dengan sangat intens.

Terlalu gugup membuat Eren menjadi mudah untuk terkejut. Ia terkesiap ketika merasakan cairan licin mulai membasahi area punggung. Selanjutnya, erangan segera mengalun tanpa malu. Levi menyeringai, tidak berhenti mengusap punggung kekasihnya, meratakan semua minyak pijat dengan aroma lavender yang menenangkan.

Mata hitam tidak berhenti mengamati. Mulai dari tengkuk Eren yang sedikit berlipat. Sepasang telinga kemerahan sebagai tanda jika pemuda itu merasa malu. Lalu punggung seksi milik kekasih hati yang selalu terlihat indah. Pinggang berlemak yang menggemaskan. Pinggul besar dan penuh. Hingga bokong bulat yang besar. Semua terlihat indah.

Eren Jeager selalu terlihat menakjubkan. Apa pun bentuk badannya.

“ _U-Ugh_ …”

Erengan kembali terdengar ketika Levi sedikit menekan area tulang ekor dengan ibu jari. Nampaknya area tersebut perlu mendapatkan perhatian lebih. Maka dari itu, ia tidak berhenti menekan dan memutar titik itu dengan tangan kanan. Sementara tangan kiri juga mulai mengusap area belikat. Menggosok perlahan, berusaha membuat tubuh semok semain rileks.

Rasa malu perlahan menghilang. Eren memejamkan mata. Merasa jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Pun, sesekali akan tetap mengeluarkan erangan atau desahan lega saat Levi berhasil menemukan titik lelahnya.

Sesi pijat berlangsung beberapa menit. Erangan lega kini sedikit berubah manja. Gerakan tangan juga tidak lagi polos. Titik yang kini diperhatikan oleh Levi adalah bongkahan bokong yang kenyal. Minyak pijat kembali dituang ke atas bagian tersebut. Cukup banyak hingga Eren dapat merasakan cairan licin turun melewati celah lipatan pipi tembam.

“ _Mngh_ …”

Desah tertahan terdengar. Levi mulai menguleni bokong kenyal. Dua tangan tidak berhenti meremas, memberikan pijatan sensual. Sesekali ibu jari akan bergerak terlalu mendekati area terlarang. Bahkan sempat menggesek kerutan mungil yang berkedut penuh antisipasi.

Embus napas mulai berat. Eren meremas seprai dengan kuat. Pinggul memutar sesuai insting. Ia mengerang lagi saat mendorong bokongnya ke belakang agar ibu jari Levi kembali menggesek di kerutan yang sama. Gerakan tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Sebelum akhirnya tangan kekar itu menghilang.

Alis mengerut tidak suka. Eren baru saja hendak menoleh untuk meminta kekasihnya kembali menggoda area bokong. Namun, lelaki itu sudah kembali bergerak. Bunyi tutup botol yang dibuka menjadi sebuah tanda. Tubuh semok sedikit menegang saat merasakan lipatan bokong sedikit dibuka. Lalu detik berikutnya, cairan licin tersebut menyirami area kerutan. Sangat banyak.

Desah panjang tak dapat ditahan. Sensasi licin membuat kerutan berkedut, menyebabkan sebagian cairan berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam lubang sempit. Seolah ingin memperparah semuanya, Eren mulai merasakan jemari yang menggesek area itu. Satu kali. Dua kali. Hingga ujung jari mulai menggelitik dengan pelan dan sedikit menekan.

“ _Ngh_ …”

Levi menelan ludah. Dua tangannya sudah licin, penuh minyak. Mata hitam fokus menatap pemandangan erotis di hadapannya. Tangan kiri sedang membuka jalan, sementara telunjuk tangan kanan sudah sibuk memijat kerutan mungil yang tidak berhenti berkedut. Tubuh kekasihnya sangat sensual. Semua terlihat luar biasa. Ia tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat lubang hangat itu menelan telunjuknya dengan perlahan. Sesekali akan berkontraksi, meremas dengan kuat.

“ _Fuck_ …,” makinya lirih dengan bariton rendah. Berahi semakin sulit untuk ditahan. Telunjuk mulai bergerak. Maju. Mundur. Lalu berputar. Memijat seluruh permukaan rektum yang masih sedikit kaku. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, otot tersebut mulai rileks. Tidak berhenti mengisap jarinya ketika ia menarik keluar.

“ _D-Daddy—ahn_!”

Tidak.

Levi tidak tahan.

Ia segera menarik jari. Tubuh kekar sedikit menjauh untuk melepas celana dan dalaman. Detik berikutnya, ia kembali mendekat.

Levi menduduki pinggul Eren. Ia menggeram sembari menggesek penisnya yang tegang ke belahan bokong. Licin. Panas. Sensasi asing yang sangat mendebarkan. Nampaknya pemuda semok juga tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Pinggul bergerak sensual bersamaan dengan erangan manja.

“ _Baby_ …,” bisik Levi serak sebelum memposisikan penisnya lalu mendorong perlahan. Meski belum mempersiapkan Eren lebih lama, tapi licinnya minyak pijat membuat proses penetrasi menjadi jauh lebih mudah.

Geraman terdengar rendah. Levi memejamkan mata. Mulut setengah terbuka. Mereka memang belum pernah mencoba posisi seks seperti ini. Dan ia cukup terkejut karena mampu mendorong kelaminnya jauh lebih dalam dari biasanya.

Eren pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tubuh semok mulai bergetar. Mata hijau terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ia meremas seprai lebih kuat. Lalu saat Levi memberikan tusukan bertenaga dan berhasil menyundul prostat, ia tidak bisa menahan klimaks.

Tubuh tinggi dan berisi mendadak bergetar hebat. Pria kekar mengerutkan kening. Mata terbuka dengan sangat cepat untuk mengamati apa yang sedang terjadi. Levi menahan napas saat menyadari bahwa kekasihnya mencapai klimaks tepat setelah penisnya masuk seutuhnya.

Erotis.

Eren sangat erotis.

“ _Daddy—hhh—AH_!”

Sensasi nikmat membuat Eren menjerit keras. Levi mulai bergerak, mengentak dengan sangat cepat dan kuat. Bunyi bokong dan pinggul terdengar sangat nyaring. Seakan ikut memeriahkan semua desah dan geraman di dalam kamar.

Pria kekar segera menunduk, merapat pada punggung yang licin. Eren mendesah manja ketika merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya. Levi benar-benar merapat. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan. Bibir tipis mulai mencumbu area tengkuk dan leher yang sudah berkeringat. Pinggul tidak berhenti mengentak, memberikan tusukan sensual yang selalu menyundul prostat.

“Eren— _ngh_ — _Baby_ —kau sangat nik— _ghh_ —mat…”

Berbagai macam pujian tidak berhenti dikeluarkan. Eren mulai merasa pusing. Suara menjadi serak, sibuk mendesah dan meminta Levi untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Sebuah permintaan yang segera dikabulkan.

Pinggul bergerak semakin kasar. Tempo sudah berantakan. Tanda jika pria kekar akan mencapai batas. Dua tubuh licin saling menggesek. Levi tidak berhenti menggeram. Nikmat luar biasa ketika penisnya diremas dengan sangat kuat. Setiap kali ia menarik ke luar, otot rektum itu akan mengisapnya kembali ke dalam. Sangat erotis. Sangat sensual.

“L-Levih— _ahh_!— _ahh_!—a-aku akan— _mgnh_!”

Sebuah aba-aba yang membuat Levi bergerak semakin kasar. Bunyi pinggul menampar bokong semok juga semakin kuat. Tiga tusukan terakhir membuat keduanya bergetar hebat. Eren menjerit tanpa suara, merasakan penisnya berkedut dan kembali membasahi perut serta kain putih. Sementara Levi tidak berhenti bergerak. Ia menggeram, mendekap tubuh kekasihnya dengan sangat kuat sembari menumpahkan semua sperma ke dalam lubang hangat. Otot rektum tidak berhenti meremas, seolah ingin memeras seluruh mani. Pun, Levi masih mengentak. Menikmati sensasi yang membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Embus napas terdengar sangat berat. Pria kekar mengecup puncak kepala, pundak, dan tengkuk Eren sebelum akhirnya menarik diri. Mata hitam terlihat berkilat saat melihat lubang anal kekasihnya yang menganga, masih menyesuaikan ukuran penisnya.

Pemandangan erotis.

Pemandangan sensual.

 _Plak_.

Eren terkesiap. Ia menoleh dengan alis tertekuk. Berusaha memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Levi yang baru saja menampar bokongnya.

“ _Daddy_!”

Tidak ada balasan. Hanya ada kekehan seksi. Levi mendekat, kali ini merapat di samping kekasihnya. Ia mengusap pipi gembil Eren dengan perlahan. Lalu menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan di bibir merah muda tersebut.

“Bagaimana? Masih tetap menyenangkan, bukan?”

Awalnya Eren hanya diam. Ekspresi bingung terlihat sangat jelas. Sebelum akhirnya wajah menggemaskan itu dipenuhi oleh warna merah. Ia memanyunkan bibir. “Aku akan bilang iya, kalau setelah ini _Daddy_ membiarkanku memegang kendali di atas.”

“ _Hoo_. Membiarkan kekasihku yang menggemaskan meliuk dan bergoyang di atasku? Sama sekali tidak keberatan.”

Perjanjian dilengkapi oleh ciuman sebagai tanda persetujuan. Levi segera rebah menatap langit-langit. Ia menoleh, memberikan seringai seksi sebelum menepuk pahanya sendiri. “Jadi? Tunggu apa lagi, _hm_? Naiklah sekarang dan meliuklah untukku, _Baby_ …”

Tidak apa-apa.

Eren sama sekali tidak keberatan harus menikmati libur panjang di rumah. Toh, ia dapat bermain bersama kekasih hati sepuasnya. Asalkan ada Levi, semua hal pasti terasa menyenangkan.


End file.
